1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to methods for transmitting data across a telecommunication network.
2. Background Art
Telecommunication networks utilize a wide variety of infrastructure types and methods for transmitting data. The choice of a particular method depends upon a variety of factors including the bandwidth of the connection, the type of data being transmitted, the need of security for the data, the routing of the signals between the source and the destination, and many other considerations. Many conventional methods divide the transmitted data into packets that include header information that is used by the network during the transmission process. Other conventional methods divide the transmitted data into frames that also include header information. The use of frames at the data link layer to transport a data payload from a packet is conventionally referred to as “encapsulating” the data. Examples of conventional encapsulation methods include High-Level Data Link Control (HDLC), Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) in HDLC-like framing (Internet Engineering Task Force RFC 1662), Multiprotocol Encapsulation (MPE), Generic Stream Encapsulation (GSE), and Unidirectional Lightweight Encapsulation (ULE).